


Book 1: Precipice

by SapphicInspiration



Series: She-ra Avatar AU: Burn the Boat [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, but I'll add more if there's anything I think you need to know going in, so that's all you get, tags are hard to do without spoiling stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicInspiration/pseuds/SapphicInspiration
Summary: Fire Lord Hordak is the last of a line. He has no children, no wife, and no family to speak of. The sole benefactor of his attention is his empire. Catra and Adora grew up in the ever-expanding Fire Nation. The story begins the week before they are set to graduate from the Fight Zone Naval Academy. They are so close to achieving their collective dream of exploring the world and bringing prosperity to the other nations, but they get separated before they have the chance.-or-Best Friend Squad gets into shenanigans throughout the Four Nations, and I cry.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), and most of the canon ships to one degree or another
Series: She-ra Avatar AU: Burn the Boat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908580
Kudos: 13





	Book 1: Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> This would be the place where I would put content warnings for each chapter. I don't have any for the first chapter, but if I ever do, I would put a summary excluding heavier content in the notes at the bottom.

There was a tea shop in the middle ring frequented by academic types and bureaucrats alike. A young man sat in the modest crowd staring into a cup of oolong tea. Today was the last day of the semester, and he wanted to get some relaxation in before boarding the train to head home for the summer.  
The shop was somewhat busier than usual. The wait staff danced in between tables, setting cups down in front of idle patrons too busy doing nothing to even look up. Across the room from Bow, just past a table of caffeinated literature nerds, sat a man prattling on about something to an uninterested but polite server. Bow shifted his weight forward in his seat.  
"So you can imagine my disappointment," The man continued. "The trip I spent all semester looking forward to might be canceled due to lack of interest. Who could have predicted college students wouldn't want to spend their summer on an archaeology field trip?"  
Bow held in a laugh. Though the idea of skipping the vacation part of summer vacation didn't sound like torture to him, he doubted many other students would agree.  
"Anyway, thank you for letting me talk your ear off. I should be going now. The tea was fantastic, as usual. Let me know if you hear of any interested parties." The professor slammed down the last mouthful of tea and stood up to leave.  
"I'm an interested party," Bow called after him. "I have no hands-on experience and don't know where the trip is to, but if it's not too late, I would like to register for your class."  
The professor beamed at Bow then began scrounging through his pockets for something. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and attempted to, with mixed results, flatten it out on the table in front of him.  
"The trip is to search for..." he began. The professor leaned closer to Bow so he could better see his eyes madden with excitement. "The lost Eastern Air Temple."  
Bow might have been impressed had he paid more attention in history class.  
"If you want to go, you'll need to sign this waiver saying Ba Sing Se University is not liable for any injuries, disappearances, or deaths that may occur on this or any other related school trip." The professor slid the wrinkled paper towards Bow for him to look over. "It's silly. I know. I had to fill out an endless supply of permits and various legal documents, the purpose of which I will never fully grasp, just to begin the planning process for the trip."  
"We will meet as a group once later this week to go over the packing list and itinerary, and then leave the following morning. If that all sounds good, I would like to welcome you aboard, Mr.-"  
"Bow."  
The professor extended his hand for Bow to shake it. Bow took it, dirty fingernails and all, in his palm and grinned. 

**********

"Kyle, if you don't tighten up, Catra's gonna burn your face off."  
"Don't listen to Lonnie," Adora shouted to the boy running past them. "Catra hasn't permanently scarred anyone in at least a year."  
At that, Catra let out a dry laugh and shot another burst of fire across the training deck towards Kyle. He narrowly avoided the flame by sliding into where the onlookers were sitting. "How's that for permanently scarring?" She jeered at Kyle, who had just face-planted directly into the rest of the graduating class.  
Lonnie scoffed. "You say that when you didn't even manage to land a hit on him."  
"Eh, it's a win in my book." Catra looked at Adora for recognition.  
"Catra's right. Better luck next time," Adora offered Kyle a hand and a crooked smile.  
"If there is a next time," Kyle said, taking her hand. "I think I might have just died of embarrassment." He gave a hesitant laugh, and the other cadets joined in. Even Rogelio couldn't hold it together.  
"Adora," a stern voice called. She turned around to see Shadow Weaver looming over her, her black and red mask peering daggers through Adora’s skin. "I need to speak to you."  
Shadow Weaver turned away and began walking without waiting for a response. Adora wasn't sure if walking was really the right word. Shadow Weaver moved with this menacing grace that made it look like her feet never touched the ground. She was above it all in every sense. Adora was in tow, following her away from her classmates.  
"You're slipping." The words sounded vitriolic, rolling off of Shadow Weaver's tongue.  
"I'm sorry. I don't understand." Adora spat out.  
"It is your job to lead by example. You need to show your fellow cadets how to act better and how to be better. By goofing off and not doing your job properly, you are showing me you don't care. That you are slipping in your convictions."  
"I assure you, Shadow Weaver, I’m not."  
"That's good to hear. I wouldn't want you to spoil all our hard work so close to graduation." Her voice ran cold.  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
"Now get back out there," Shadow Weaver said, slipping back into that almost cloying tone she used when Adora was younger. "If you win the next match, I'll put in a good word for you with Fire Lord Hordak at graduation."  
Adora smiled and turned around, whipping her ponytail as she did. She jogged up to the other cadets and changed into her training armor. The excitement of a fight gave Adora a feeling of pins and needles up and down her arms. Even a training match against someone she'd known for years made her feel energized like nothing else. Well, almost nothing else.  
Catra was too cool to admit she cared about anything, but Adora knew she felt the same ache in the skin. She could see it in her golden eyes as she approached the training area.  
Catra stood forward on the balls of her feet. She held her stance as she stared Adora down. "What was that about?" she asked, her playful tone betraying her attempt to be intimidating.  
"Shadow Weaver was just getting on me for slacking off."  
Catra scoffed. "Don't listen to her. She doesn't know anything. Shadow Weaver acts all high and mighty, but she's really just a glorified school teacher."  
Adora shifted her gaze to the sidelines where Shadow Weaver was watching intently. Through her signature mask, Adora could see Shadow Weaver edging her on to just start already. "Catra, you're being ridiculous."  
"Whatever," the warmth drained from her demeanor. "You know I'm right."  
The two women stood opposite each other, neither one willing to make the first move.  
Adora relented and swung forward. Before she was able to make contact with her companion's armor, Catra sidestepped out of her arc. She was quick on her feet and hot on Adora's trail.  
Catra lugged after Adora, grabbing her by the wrist. She turned her around and held a ball of flame inches from Adora's face. Adora broke herself free, but the image of the flame burned cold in her brain.  
Catra wasn't playing. Adora had to quickly subdue her opponent or risk losing her eyebrows.  
She would choose the first option.  
Catra punched at the air, letting a jet of flame roar out in front of her. Adora took the opportunity to catch Catra off-balance. With her weight so far forward, Adora was able to avoid the flame and pull her down in one swift movement. She grabbed Catra by the tunic poking through the front of her training armor and twisted her about. Adora held her there at an extreme angle, only inches from the training mat.  
After the round was called in her favor, she gently lowered Catra to the ground. Adora turned to see Shadow Weaver's reaction, but she wasn't there anymore.  
With class now over, the cadets filed into the locker room. Catra was one of the first through the door. Adora pushed after her, weaving in between her classmates that crowded the entryway.  
Catra stood at the opposite end of the room, avoiding Adora's eyes. The oil lamps lining the locker room cast a warm glow on her skin. The sight of Catra standing there with her brow furrowed made Adora's chest ache. Catra brushed past her, still refusing to meet her gaze. 

**********

Adora stayed late to get some extra practice in. At least that's what she told herself. More realistically, she stayed late to punch a training dummy until her knuckles were raw and she was too exhausted to worry about why her friend was ignoring her.  
It seemed that one of the other cadets was set on ruining her plans.  
"Adora," Lonnie called after her. "do you need help with that?"  
Adora looked Lonnie over. Like Adora, Lonnie was dressed more casually than she had been earlier. Adora nodded, and Lonnie came to join her.  
They started off by throwing soft blows at one another. Neither were fire benders, but they could hold their own against any of the other cadets. For most of their impromptu sparring match, Adora and Lonnie were relatively quiet. They occasionally made small talk and whatnot, but Adora wasn't feeling very chatty.  
"So, Adora, why are you here instead of doing whatever it is you and Catra normally do after class?"  
"I think she's mad at me for something."  
"Isn't she always mad at you for something?" Adora shrugged and weaved out of the way Lonnie's hand. "I'll never understand why you still hang out with her. It seems like more trouble than it's worth, but I know you, and I know you won't stop. So go fix whatever it is and stop moping."  
Adora nodded and returned the blow. 

**********

After an hour or so, Adora packed up and went to go find Catra. She found her on top of the barracks. Catra swung her feet back and forth over the edge of the slanted roof. Being nowhere near as sure-footed as her precariously balanced friend, Adora scooted on her bottom towards Catra.  
"Oh. I didn't realize you were up here," Adora said as she reached her.  
"Cut the crap, Adora. You're a terrible liar."  
The sun rested on the horizon line, casting a warm light over the cold metallic military academy. The sun fueled the fire benders during the day. Its setting left Adora with a sense of security like they were all on even footing. Looking out over the quiet scene, the Fright Zone felt a lot less frightening.  
"Catra, do you think you're going to miss this place?"  
"No."  
Adora laughed under her breath. "What makes you so sure?"  
"Isn't getting to explore the world what we've been looking forward to since we got here, or have you given up on that too?"  
"No way. We're going to be actually soldiers. We'll answer to no one, except our superior officers."  
"You're great at that."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"All you care about is what Shadow Weaver says."  
"Is that what this is all about?" Catra shot Adora an angry glare. "Catra," Adora continued. "I'm on your side." She placed her battered hand on Catra's shoulder.  
"No, you're not. Not when it counts." Catra turned away.  
"Catra, I just want you and her to… no, you're right. Shadow Weaver is way too hard on you, but making a fuss about it isn't going to do anything. And talking trash about her within earshot isn't going to help either. When I said I'm on your side, I meant it. So please, just wait it out. It's only one more week. Besides, nothing good ever comes from rocking the boat."  
They lay there until the sky went dark. There were no stars. The smog from the foundry and all the light pollution blocked them out, but Adora wasn't looking at the sky. She was studying Catra's silhouette in the low light. She wanted to memorize every line should she never see it again.  
“Catra…” _nothing good ever comes from rocking the boat._ “We should get back down to the barracks. They're going to be doing first bed check soon.”  
Except neither of them moved.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter. It's a little bit shorter than I aim for the others to be, but I hope you liked it.


End file.
